AH-105 Sledgehammer
Whew. Now this is a real big iron. As a bit of an OOC history, I have drawn this for an old friend of mine and easily one of the very best RP partners I've had ever since I begun RPing in late 2011. It's just really nice to finally give her even just a bit of a visual aid for her setting, which has been providing both of us with a whole lot of fun ever since we begun RPing in it in 2015. Her main character, who is one of the few direct descendants of Jormungandr, has dual wielded these babies at least once. Thanks for sticking around. AH-105 Sledgehammer Antimateriel Pistol The AH-105 Sledgehammer - also known as the pocket howitzer and truckstopper - is an anti-materiel pistol produced by multiple factories within Sol Confederacy over the span of the many decades of the Inhibitor war. Originally a weapon designed to be wielded only by powerarmored troops as a companion piece to the 12.7x99mm HCR, it gradually was relegated as a specialty weapon when the SPECTER series became the standard service rifle of SolCon - and with it, the Zenith 10mm High-Standard as the sidearm of choice. Still, it is by no means a less popular sidearm choice and is even utilized by Eldritch-Human Gestalts (known as Leviathans), who have no need for power armor to heft such a preposterously large pistol and can carry a potentially infinite amount of ammunition without being hindered back by neither weight or bulk. Suffice to say, the Leviathans aren't exactly the sole users of the AH-105 and nor are the reason it is still issued in limited numbers - other troops still prefer it to the Zenith, quite simply because few rounds can match the performance of the .60 Nitro Magnum used by the Sledgehammer. The .60 Nitro Magnum, also known as the 15.2x60mm High-power Cartridge, has been designed in such a way as to cram enough explosives to defeat battlesuit armor and as such, it has does have rather low muzzle velocity. While the most common load (and closest to standard) consists of a simple tandem HESH-style charge with a small armor piercing charge at the front - just enough to crack a hole in the armor, after which the HESH charge can do its job. One specific round, however, is mated to a small rocket engine that helps to extend its range by a hundred or so meters. Somewhat amusingly one specfic Leviathan agent of the Marduk Agency has, on one occasion, utilized the AH-105 as an impromptu "sniper rifle" against a group of flesh-shaping cultists to great effect. Multi-spectral Dazzler Given the variety of extraterrestrial species that composed the Inhibitor fighting forces, a popular addition to the AH-105 is the Multi-Spectral Dazzler device. As suggested by its name, it projects a bright cone of light up to seventy meters that overloads both a multitude of artificial visual sensors and most eyes as well; something that demands the operator to wear eye protection, unless they are past such mortal limitations. It has three settings, with the first being more than enough to incapacitate a common Skrith warrior and the third being capable of frying a vehicle's cameras, sensors and even targeting systems and radars on occasion. Suffice to say, it's a perfect addition to such a close quarters-dedicated weapon. The MSD itself is activated by a small push-in buttion built ahead of the main gun's trigger. Pushing it once turns the dazzler on, pushing it once more while active changes the speed at which the light is turned off and on; and pushing it twice turns the device off - this is married to a safety setting in the MSD, making it safer to operate. Category:Pistols Category:High Caliber Category:Heavy Weapons